Cingular Wireless
2000–2007 Cingular logo (sans wordmark).svg|The Cingular logo without the wordmark Cingular_2001_with_slogan.svg|''What do you have to say?'' (January 2001-March 2003) Cingular_2000.svg|''fits you best'' (March 25, 2003http://web.archive.org/web/20030325032323/http://www.cingular.com/-October 26, 2004http://web.archive.org/web/20041027001709/http://cingular.com/) Cingularphone2000-20042.jpg|Cingular ad (2003-2004) 2004–2007 Cingular Logo without tagline.svg|Logo without tagline Cingular's plan to merge with the AT&T Wireless Services of the time (not to be confused with the current AT&T brand of wireless services, AT&T Mobility) was first announced in February of 2004. However it wasn't until October 27, 2004, when the final merge was done; by that time, the merge was announced on their website.http://web.archive.org/web/20041027001709/http://cingular.com/ The following month, Cingular's wordmark turned blue (to reflect the merge with AT&T Wireless) and the tagline became raising the bar to signify the expansion of its service across other places of the U.S.A. that Cingular was originally not covered in. The tagline was usually followed by the icon of the rising bars to interpret the tagline. Phones released from Cingular at that time and various stores of the time still carried the black wordmark but featured the blue wordmark as the branding on-screen. Between 2005-2006, Cingular gradually was rolling out its 3G service to many of its covering countries, thus marking the incarnation of the "3G Flame" logo to advertise its 3G service, which would be carried over to AT&T when the merge was finished in June 2007 and would last until 2010, not long after the rise of its four-year old tagline, Rethink Possible. 2007 On November 18, 2005, AT&T received a major redesign from Interbrand to coincide with the merge of SBC (thus, until Feb. 2009, would be marketed as The New AT&T). Since then, it was revealed from rumors that AT&T was planning on reusing its name for wireless; the Cingular name still survived in full until early 2007. On March 5, 2006, it was revealed AT&T was planning on taking over BellSouth's wireless division and their share in Cingular. The merge was finished by December 29, 2006 (3 days before the start of 2007, the time when the gradual transition started). On January 14, 2007, Cingular's logo on its website and on many ads were replaced with the transitional logo above to reflect the fact that it is becoming AT&T Mobility. Starting April 15 of the same year, AT&T's name started appearing on newer phones and the carrier identification on future activations from that date on. On May 11 of the same year, AT&T's logo fully replaced the Cingular name on many advertisements. On May 24 of the same year, Palm, on its Cingular-branded Treo 680 phones, started introducing an update, that when applied, replaced many instances of the Cingular name to AT&T's name, but the Cingular name definitely remained on the phone itself, thus being inconsistent in terms of the phone's branding. Effective May 31 of the same year, the Cingular website was officially discontinued for good (however in December 2013, it was resurrected as a way of viewing AT&T's wireless plans) and started forwarding all future site requests to AT&T's wireless site. In June of the same year, in time for the rise of the first iPhone from Apple, all future calls to Cingular now started calling itself as "The New AT&T" ("The New" was dropped on Feb. 2009). Also that month on the 16th, the "Cingular" identification on all other phones once activated for use on Cingular was fully changed to read "AT&T". By that time the transition was finished. However, from December 2015-January 2016 (which was the completion of a major merge with DirecTV), AT&T's logo was updated, going back to all-caps from lowercase letters and slightly updated the globe, looking more flat now. The orange color scheme was largely gone in response to this (with the exception of the newest commercials with Milana Vayntrub as Lily the salesperson, since the stores in the commercials still utilizes the orange scheme), but was still active on its website for a short time, until it finally started following up with the new black-and-blue scheme later this year. References Category:Telecommunications Category:Defunct Category:Mobile phone companies in the United States Category:Mobile phones Category:AT&T Category:2000 Category:United States